The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 1
The True Meaning of Christmas is the 21st episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 52nd episode overall. It is also the first half of the 2-part Christmas special. It was posted on December 24, 2017. Summary It's Christmas Eve in the city, and everyone is gearing up for the holidays, happily anticipating for what Santa will get them for Christmas. Meanwhile, little Baby Lamb isn't quite in the holiday spirit, mostly because he has no idea what the true meaning of Christmas is all about. So he and Cow travel all around the town, asking people for the True Meaning of Christmas, each person responding to them with a bizarre answer. Plot It's Christmas Eve in Capitol City, everything is decorated, and people are getting into the hustle and bustle of the holidays. Baby Lamb, however, is feeling down because it's Christmas yet he doesn't know how to celebrate it. Cow, on the other hand, shows up and is feeling very happy and excited. He asks Baby Lamb what's the matter, and Baby Lamb says he's been trying to figure out the true meaning of Christmas. He doesn't know how to celebrate Christmas if he doesn't know what it means. Cow sympathizes and says that he has the answer: Santa Claus! He says that although it's impossible for someone to be nice all year long, it'll be worth it when they get presents under their tree on Christmas morning. Baby Lamb likes his answer, but he thinks there's more to Christmas than Santa. So they set out to ask other people what Christmas means. Ricky Bowers is having a conversation with Mickey Mouse until Baby Lamb and Cow butt in to ask him what the true meaning of Christmas to him. Mickey leaves, and Ricky tells him he knows the best place to find the true meaning of Christmas....in the dictionary. He then leaves while laughing at the joke he made. Baby Lamb's annoyed, so he and Cow continue to ask other people. The Count Von Count is counting a stocking while Baby Lamb and Cow meet up with him. They ask him what's the true meaning of Christmas to him. The Count says the true meaning is counting. Cow and Baby Lamb are bamboozled, but The Count explains that there's so many wonderful things to count during the holidays: how many days left until Christmas, how many stockings under the fireplace, ornaments under the tree, how many presents to find on Christmas morning. The Count then leaves to count how much time is there left until Christmas. Baby Lamb and Cow are still distraught. Donny tells Baby Lamb and Cow that he knows exactly what the true meaning of Christmas is. He talks about Kampus, the evil Christmas demon who punishes naughty kids by scarring them with nightmares. The two are shaken by Donny's scary story. Donny then tells them that if they see Krampus, tell him that he wishes him a "SCARY Christmas", laughing at his edgy holiday pun. The Dark Slayer says the true meaning of Christmas is about being kind to one another, because it's a time when even the biggest and baddest of villains can spread goodwill towards others. That and he wants a pogo stick for Christmas. Uncle Lamb says the true meaning of Christmas is about getting bonuses because he works for a company that sells VHS tape boxes. He's been working hard, so he will not have anything to be merry about if he doesn't get a Christmas bonus check. Uncle Lamb leaves and wishes Baby Lamb and Cow a Merry Christmas, and they wish him back. The episode ends with Baby Lamb and Cow wondering who still sells VHS tapes. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Mickey Mouse *Count Von Count *Donny Dolphin *Dark Slayer *Uncle Lamb Trivia *The word "goddamn" was used in the series for the first time. *"All Hail The Jolly Fat Man" plays in the background while Cow talks about Santa Claus *"Jingle Bell Rock" was heard at the beginning of the episode. *A slightly redone version of Baby Lamb's face in the Baby Lamb Creations logo was introduced in this episode. *Ricky's conversation with Mickey Mouse references the "Mickey & Minnie's Gift of the Magi" scene from the 1999 holiday movie, "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas." The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Specials